The Holy Alliance of Brittania
by ashbeehani
Summary: Zero Requiem never did happen. Lelouch was never the demon emperor. He ruled justly over the years, as an immortal. The world was united under him, as war ceased to exist; they focused on the frontier above them: Humanity advances far beyond;Technology, moral, social, economy,and development. Humanity became the first species to develop technologies without relying on element zero.
1. Chapter 1: Decision

Chapter 1: Decision

Khar'shan, 2157 CE

The Batarian Hegemony High Council were in full session. Why so? Relay 314. The primary relay was discovered by Batarian slavers, then reported to the Hegemony. Primary relays lead to a wider area to explore. That means more systems to colonise.

" Have the research team determined where the relay would lead? " asked a chancellor to the Batarian presenting the research data of the relay, as his head tilted to the right.

Ba'haital Abek gulped. In front of all his superiors, to say he wasn't nervous would be quite incorrect. He recognised the gesture shown.

" Somewhere between us and the inner council space" he answered while tilting his head to the left.

The chancellor turned his attention back to the other chancellors, " This is a too much of a big risk for us to take! This notion should not be passed"

" Chancellor Lorvan. 2000 years ago the citadel council had heavily regulated the opening of primary relays, due to the Rachni. Do you know what I see, Chancellor Lorvan? The Council has become to conservative and are afraid to explore and expand. This is an oportunity. The Batarian Hegemony itself had not tried to open new relays. I know one day, the Council resources will dwindle and they will uplift the law."

" What are you implying? That we break the council's law?"

Another chancellor replied, "We start exploring first, while the council races are still doing nothing. And what about the council's law? We've been breaking them for more than a thousand year already. The council's law are full of loop holes, Chancellor Lorvan. We'll disguise the exploratory vessels as rogue slavers. We wont be responsible for them."

" My last argument then. What if we found a new species?"

The chancellors look at each other before the chancellor who proposed the notion answered, a grin formed on his face. " This had come across my mind the first time I thought of this notion. What do we do? What else, we make them our client race."

The Batarian Hegemony High Council session has ended. With a close win by 4 votes, the notion was passed. Never did they knew this would be their worst decision yet.

Shanxi, 2457 ATB / 2157 CE

Aaron was pacing back and forth as his team was working on their duties. Setting up a colony was heavy work. Due to the Colonial Protocol initiated in 2077 ATB, when setting up new colonies on a new planet. A minimum of 10 large cities must develop, along with the planet's orbital artillery defense. Military vessels were positioned around Shanxi, 7 of them being cruisers and the rest frigates and fighters.

Aaron was managing the construction of the planet's orbital defense. As a professional, he would made sure everything went well. After all, Emperor Lelouch had mentioned in a press conference that he would be sending his sister to oversee the contruction of Shanxi. They couldn't afford to go slow.

" Alison, have the shipment arrived?"

"Yes, sir. Our Caradocs are unloading them as we speak."

"Very good. The orbital defense should be operational soon."

Aaron went back to work, only at lunch break did he relax. Taking a view of planet Shanxi and the space at the a balcony near his office, the scenery was really beautiful.

Shanxi looked like a mixture of blue, and white ball. With two moons with darker shades of blue orbiting it, it was breathtaking. It was almost as if he could forget everything for a moment. His task. His burden. His problems.

" Hey boss. Dazed off, huh?"

" Yeah, beautiful ain't it. Kind of wish you could touch it. And the two moons around it. Wish you could spin it around yourself."

" You want to spin the Shanwei? Its made of ice. Your hands would freeze first."

" Don't worry I'll spin it with the Percival. Its energy wings would take me up there."

" Not a bad idea, though if you did that, it would hit us, you know." They both laughed at that.

" I know, I know. And there a relay in there too. Don't want to accidentally activate it too."

" Relay huh? Wonder why we're not using it? I thin-"

" Jared. Why is the Shanwei glowing?"

Jared, who was leaning on a rail quickly turned his body to look outside. Shanwei did glow. Its centre was turning red and spreading outwards.

Then the ice broke into pieces and the relay inside was exposed. The blue ball inside was spinning rapidly, as if…

"Somebody's activating it on the other side. Jared, go sound the alarms! I'll go alert General Williams!"

The relay continued spinning wildly, then 8 blocky ships appeared in front of the relay. 7 frigate sized ship and a cruiser sized ship.


	2. Chapter 2: Skirmish

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

Chapter 2 Skirmish

Britannia Cruiser **Lyonesse-57**

"All crew prepare for combat! This is code red!" yelled General Williams over all the chaos that occurred when the blocky alien ships suddenly appeared in front of Shanxi. A moment ago, everyone was enjoying the peaceful environment Shanxi seems to radiate. The sudden change of environment from heaven to warfare made everyone a little on edge.

Williams shook his head. Of all people, he must keep calm and level headed. The crew did as their general ordered; the high tension in the air pushed them to work as quick and efficient as possible.

"Aaron. I want you to continue the project. We still don't have any idea what these aliens are capable of. Push your crew to finish it! We need all the advantage we can get!" ordered Williams after he switch to the Orbital Defense's comm.

"Understood, sir. After all, this is our first warfare after about 300 years of peace. Not a good idea to underestimate them, sir." answered Aaron before he swiftly addresses his crew aboard the orbital defense.

"All ships raise your shields! U Formation above Shaarim Port" yelled Williams over the comm.

"Lucya!" called William.

A hologram flared to William's right. "What are your orders, general?" asked the blue hologram. The hologram was of a woman with long hairs extending to her back. She was wearing an outfit similar to the royal knights.

"See if you can hack into those ships' network. I want a working translator on the double!"

"Charge your weapons. Fire on my mark." instructed General Williams

'They had yet to open fire, but neither are we detecting any hails or signals being sent to us. What purpose would they have here?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Batarian Hegemony Cruiser **Korlan**

"Captain Bergess. We will be arriving in the designated system in 5 minutes" stated a helmsman.

"Excellent. Bring Korlan's sensors and scanners online, the relay shouldn't be too hard to find." came the quick instructions of Captain Bergess

Bergess was trusted by the Batarian Hegemony to carry out this mission. He was a considered a prodigy in battle tactics among his peers, after all, he was the youngest captain in the Batarian Hegemony. He knew the risks he was taking. If he and his crew were found by the citadel council, they were all on their own. Scouts had already been sent ahead to make sure the path was cleared for any other patrol fleet, especially the turian's. Those zealous law upholders would surely give them hell. The Batarian Hegemony needed this done. Batarians had long since given up on having a seat on the council. They were the second species the citadel council had encountered; only the volus had them beat there. 2500 years passed, nothing changed. Relying on the Citadel and its law when you're not a council species means suicide. Expansion and usage of various resources needed to be done.

Bergess hoped that they wouldn't encounter any new species or whatsoever. He knew the dangers of the rachni. His ancestors were once in a special force tasked to neutralize them. However, the chancellor's orders still stand.

"All systems are online and fuctional. We will be exiting FTL in 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2…"

As soon as they were out, the system was scanned and analysed. "Captain, we've found relay 314. It is as mentioned by the reports.

Captain Bergess gulped. This is it. After this they would not be able to turn back.

"Good. Send the activation signal. Make sure its untraceable." instructed Captain Bergess, his nervousness concealed.

He watched as the massive construct roared, spinning its blue sphere. They embraced for it and in the blink of an eye, they were in an unknown system.

As soon as Korlan exited the relay, the ships sensors and scanners went to work. What they saw on detailed imagery stunned them.

"Captain! We've encountered a new species!" His XO remarked. Of all the luck he had to have today, it was the worst one. Inwardly he was cursing his bad luck.

"Sensor team, analyze them! All ships prepare your weapons."

"Captain. I've detailed the statistics of enemy's assets. This is definitely their homeworld. There are 12 major cities, 89 other settlements. No colony has that much development. Luckily they have only 7 cruisers sized ship, 3 frigate sized ships and a large satellite, probably a space station."

"How sure are you that they are in early stages of space stage?" asked Captain Bergess.

"Sensor team calculated it to be 97% chances that they are new space faring species. There are no traces of element zero on them, which means no FTL travel."

Captain Bergess breathed a sigh of relief. At least the mission wouldn't be too hard. Shall he open communication options and hail the new species? He grabbed his microphone, but then put it back.

'Perhaps not. Giving them warning would give them time to prepare.'

After that, he shouted, "All ships, you have permission to open fire. I repeat, open fire!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Britannia Cruiser **Lyonesse-57**

The mass accelerated particles were deflected by a force field around the ships.

"The enemy has open fire! Return fire!" barked general Williams, the cruisers and frigates opened fire; unleashing salvoes to the invading fleets.

Many of the beams and projectiles hit, but the invading blocky ships were small and evasive. On his tactical hologram, Williams frowned. This isn't effective.

"Reagan. Why aren't our cannons hitting them? Our radiant force field are good and taking the hits well, but we can't defend forever!"

"I've analysed their ships, sir. They're using element zero technology. Those ships have cores that generate a mass effect field around them. This effect causes their ships to be very light. Not to mention they're mostly made up of fast frigates."

General narrowed his eyes. His mind processing possible actions they could take. "All ships fire on the cruiser first. Fire full salvo! We're taking down their ships one by one!" With numerous beams concentrated on a single target, it would be hard to miss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Batarian Hegemony Cruiser **Korlan**

"We're taking heavy fire! Sir, what are your orders?" Bergess was starting to sweat. It seemed this new species is putting up a strong defense. All of their particles did not pass the enemies' shield, let alone hit their ships. Instead, their shield was practically useless. The beams passed right through the shield.

'What kind of weapon are they using?' He expected traditional missiles, due to the fact that they are new space faring species. All species started off with missiles, then moved to mass accelerators when they discovered element zero.

'Our advantage was our speed. Their primitive drive was not able to maneuver as fast.' But then the enemy started to focus their fire. He was astounded! No doubt this new species is not dumb. Fast enemies could be countered with numerous fires. At this rate, they are going to lose.

"Order all frigates to maneuver pass their formation. This will force them to divide their line of fire! Land on their planet if possible! The Korlan will provide cover. They would hesitate to shoot our frigates if our frigates are between them and their planet." instructed Bergess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Britannia Cruiser **Lyonesse-57**

"General, translators are ready. I've hailed them and sent a message, but they had ignored us." reported Lucya. General Williams was quiet. It seemed these aliens are very hostile. No room for negotiation.

"Allright, Lucya. It war they want, and its war they'll get." responded general Williams

"General, their ships are approaching us fast!" shouted a helmsman, requesting orders.

"Spread out! Fire on approaching ships first." General Williams gritted his teeth. Seems like it was not going well.

'Why aren't they slowing down?' Five frigates sped toward them; one of the enemy frigates was already shot down in the initial fire, a second just now. The frigates then flew past the cruisers.

Then it dawned upon him. Those ships are targeting Shanxi!

"All Corbenics fall back to Shanxi. Eliminate those frigates! Reagan, connect me to ground forces!" General Williams was not anticipating this. Good thing the Colonial Protocol made sure defense was well equipped.

Reagan swiftly switch the comm to Shaarim Port, then noted the General that the connection was established.

"Shanxi. This is General Williams. Invading enemy ships are approaching Shaarim Port. Deploy your Caradocs to intercept them!"

General Williams switched the comms again, "Corbenics, once the frigates are in range for your Caradocs, deploy them and siege the frigates."

General Williams took a breath to calm down. If only the orbital defense was complete, the enemy could be obliterated in seconds. Now, only six enemy ships left. A cruiser in front of them. Five frigates between them and the Corbenics. Ground forces ready to intercept if any frigate still pass through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Batarian Hegemony Cruiser **Korlan**

"Ship health 47% sir, and not a single ship of our enemies' has suffered losses."

Captain Bergess grumbled. Things were going from bad to worse. "What of our frigates' progress?"

"They are approaching the planet steadily. Will pass the enemies' frigates under 8 seco- What are those!"

As their frigates approach, flying robots flew out of the enemies' frigates; heading for them.

"By the spirits, Flying Mechs!?" A voice yelled in shock. It took a moment before he realized that was his own voice. His eyes widened further as the mechs climbed on his frigates and was doing damage to it.

"Sir, this flying mechs are tearing us apart! We need to fall back!" one of the frigates reported.

Captain Bergess paused for a moment. If he retreated now, what would have happened? Perhaps not all of them could survive the enemies' continuous fire. What if some had got out? Word will reach that they activated the relay and they made an enemy out of the new species behind it. The Batarian Hegemony will not back them up; the council will be hot on their tail. There was no future for him… and his crew.

"All ships. From the moment we chose to pursue this mission. We knew the risks we are taking. There's no way back. Our only hope… is forward." spoke Captain Bergess softly. He then continued, "Frigates. Slam into the enemy ships. This should give way for the rest to land on the planet!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Britannia Cruiser **Lyonesse-57**

"General, our Corbenics are down! They slammed into our ships!"

General Williams thought, 'Not good. Shanxi's now wide open.'

As the frigate approached Shanxi, the Caradocs in one of the two frigates retreated and made its way to Shanxi, the frigate that they are on were successfully taken down. With the hull, jets and weaponry damaged, the frigates came crashing down to Shanxi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Shanxi **

"As we speak, The Britannian Alliance Navy is dealing with unknown alien ships directly above us." the news reporter spoke.

He continues, "All citizens are advised to-"

"Paul, what is that!" the reported halted as he turned his back and squeezed his eyes, trying to see what was in the distance. It was a square object and it was slowly getting bigger, and they finally recognized it.

"It's a ship! It's definitely not Brittani-" the ear piece he was wearing beeped, he touched it and a moment later,

"I had just received an update from central news. The Britannian Alliance Navy had managed to fend off enemy attacks but one ship managed to get pass them! It looks like that's the ship we have just witness. Ground forces are engaging them as we speak!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four eyes scanned his surroundings. His crew was still fine.

"Have we lost the mechs?" As to rebuff that statement, sounds of metal clunks was heard on their ships.

"No, sir. Our ships can't hold out much longer! The mechs are still on us. Our last functioning sensors are detecting more coming! They're taking off from the ground."

"…" the captain was quiet. His four eyes staring into space.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"Signal the enemy. We have no choice… but to surrender." silence reigned upon the ship. Never would they think they would lose THIS badly. Never in Citadel history had any battle this one sided…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Britannia Cruiser **Lyonesse-57**

"This is the orbital defense. General, all weapons have been successfully installed and ready to fire!" reported Aaron. General William smiled. With the orbital defense, dreadnought – level weaponry was available to them.

"Enemy frigates have all been successfully apprehended, general. The enemy cruiser is retreating! We did it!" sounded over the comm. In the command center and the ships, reliefs and cheers sounded.

Not seconds after that, fabrics of the galaxy seemed to be ripping apart. Large holes formed and hundreds after hundreds of ships with Britannian insigne came out of them.

"That's the second fleet! They've arrived!"

They enemy was retreating. They had won the day. General Williams contemplated his actions. He let the cruiser go, not pursuing it as to warn their enemy that they are STRONG. They are not to be trifled with. If they want war, its war they get, and they will lose.

"Let the cruiser go. It'll teach them a lesson, not to mess with us. Contact the orbital defense. In-"

"Sir, the **Peruvian Lily** is contacting us. I'll connect them to you."

"GENERAL! Why are you letting the enemy GO!" shouted a voice. The voice was from a hologram that could not be mistaken. Purple-coloured hair, wearing a uniform with a clear emblem of her position. Cornelia li Britannia stood as a hologram, her face as strict as it always had, years of experience under her belt.

"aa.. Yes! Princess. It shall be done." General Williams gulped. Facing the princess's wrath was not what he wanted. She was the admiral of the second fleet and it was widely known that she was very close to Emperor Lelouch. He had read once in the history of Britannia. Around 200 years ago, Cornelia had demoted administrators and officers of an entire colony and changed their administration. From their Grand Viceroy, their commanders, to city mayors. The history only mentioned corruption as the reason. But debates and discussion were plenty. Most of them theorized that only a part was corrupt and the rest was still demoted because they had let the corruption run and didn't do anything to quell with it.

"Orbital defense, this is General Williams, fire the FLEIJA artillery." The satellite recalibrated its position. Then a magnetically launched missile flew out at very fast speed, reaching the cruiser in no time. The missile exploded upon impact, a vortex forming around it for a few seconds before a pink sphere expanded, enveloping its effect area into nothingness. The batarian cruiser was lucky, only half of the ship was in the effect area. Though that couldn't be said much longer…

"Fire again! Switch to rapid fire mode!"

"Roger!"

The orbital defense had barrels that resembled a clock from a front perspective. Another barrel was shot. The recoil pushed the barrel to rotate anti-clockwise. As the barrel finished rotated, another shot was fired, the barrel was rotating again.

Missiles after missiles of FLEIJA were shot. As they detonated, they were no sign of cruisers anymore. Even pieces weren't there. They were completely obliterated.

"Rapid-fire successful. All the orbital defense weaponry is fully functional. Enemy down."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Khar'shan**, Two weeks later.

"Any signal from Captain Bergess?" a chancellor voiced.

"None. Two weeks is pushing it for an invasion, Chancellor. Something's wrong here. Bergess would have sent a frigate to inform us of their situation." another voice answered.

"What possibly had happened?"

"There's only one possibility. They've found a new species. And they had lost. Pirates couldn't be it. We're the one mostly involved with pirates."

"But no surviving ships? This species must be very brutal and aggressive to do so."

The Chancellor gulped. That would only mean another… Rachni. Oh the Spirits. What had they provoked? It was them who opened the relay. The Council would of course blame it on them! How do they get out of this? They needed military power to exterminate this… Rachni? Using the Krogan again? Not an option. What advantages do they have? Information and… open communication with the council. Yes. That's it. These new species don't have a voice to the council. And they would use them to their advantage…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Palaven**, 2157 CE

"Sir, I've received an emergency report from the Batarian Hegemony!"

"Go ahead, Adruen." replied Primarch Quentius.

"They've reported that their patrol fleets were attacked by a new species near relay 314. Sir, this species, they activated a dormant primary relay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Codex.

Lyonesse – One of the models of Cruisers that Britannian Alliance currently builds.

Corbenics – One of the models of Frigates that Britannian Alliance currently builds.

Caradocs - One of the models of Knightmare Frames that Britannian Alliance currently builds.


End file.
